


scrimshank

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: per deim [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU get twitchy, F/M, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hokage Sakura AU, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: scrimshank: verb1. British Slang. to avoid one's obligations or share of work; shirk.(Sasuke has always been good at distracting her.)





	scrimshank

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep the stories in this series short, around 400-600 words, but nooooo, this one decided it wanted to be 800 words. Typical.

Wildly roving hands forced her heavy red and white robes backwards off her hips as he grappled with the fabric. Sakura was of no help at all; she was too busy hanging on for dear life, arms tangled around his neck as a lifeline, legs hooked around his waist. He groaned in irritation, the sound reverberating against the column of her throat, and moved to tear the offending fabric. The damn hat had already been tossed with unerring accuracy to land right in the center of her desk, not ruffling a single sheet of paperwork. It was a testament to his patience that the robes were still in one piece, though that patience was rapidly waning.

“Don’t do that,” she moaned. The state of her robes were obviously the last thing on her mind right now, if the way she clutched at his hair was any indication. “They’re…expensive and if I have to, _ahhh_ , get them mended, people will know what we’ve…we’ve been doing.” 

Sasuke’s short, pithy reply, accompanied by a sharp nip to her sensitive skin, told her _exactly_ what he thought of her official robes. _And_ what could be done with them. Katon _might’ve_ been involved. Sakura’s laugh echoed through the Hokage’s office even as they vanished in the smoke of a shunshin, the silent footsteps of the ANBU right behind them. 

* * *

“We _have_ to stop doing this.” 

Sakura’s sleepy voice did nothing to discourage the passage of Sasuke’s hands down her bare back. His rough fingertips mapped the freckles and scars across the expanse of her skin. It was a habit of his, normally endearing. He’d also learned it was a good way to distract her from thinking about the office.

She shifted, disturbing his roving hands, rolling over to look at him. “I’m serious, Sasuke.” Her exasperation evident in her voice, she tapped his cheekbone firmly, with just enough of her infamous strength behind it to make him wince. It wouldn’t bruise but it was enough to get his attention and show she wasn’t joking around. “You’re making my ANBU nervous when I mysteriously vanish every time you come to make a report. At least Shishou’s excuse was her drinking she picked up while she was away. What’s mine? Getting whisked off by the most desirable shinobi in Konoha to have wild monkey sex and ignoring my many, _many_ responsibilities?” 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Yamanaka. You’re not normally so crude.” Secretly, Sakura had always adored Sasuke’s disgruntled face; the little wrinkle in his brow and the teenest, tiniest pout that crossed his lips was almost too much for her to bear.

Sakura snorted and pointed out dryly, “She is the head of T&I now; we’re bound to see each other pretty often. Besides, Ino’s best feature has always been her bluntness. It’s something I can appreciate now that I have to deal with so many ass-kissers.” She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the celling of Sasuke’s crappy apartment. They’d done this often enough that she’d memorized the cracks running through the plaster. And that was the problem. 

Sakura had an _entire village_ depending on her strength as a negotiator and a shinobi. 

As she’d seen in her time as Tsunade’s apprentice, it was paperwork, not fancy ninjutsu, that made the village run as smoothly as it did. She might’ve been familiar with a good portion of the village’s active shinobi in her duration at the hospital but now, now she had to do _so_ much more. There were forms to sign, genin teams to assign missions to, the Council of Idiotic Elders to duke it out with, ANBU records to review, treaties to ratify, curbing Naruto’s ramen intake, ensuring Sasuke didn’t get himself killed because he opened his mouth and proved that behind the pretty Uchiha facade was an unsociable idiot. 

She’d thought running the hospital was hard?

Try running the strongest village in the Five Nations while constantly being distracted by her sexy former teammate. _That_ was hard. No wonder Tsunade had turned to drinking.

“You’re thinking too hard again.” Sasuke’s blunt voice dragged her away from her distracted thoughts. His hand snaked around her hip and pulled her closer to his bare chest. Sakura never had time to cuddle after one of their liaisons; she was too busy trying to find her clothes and hurry back to the Hokage Tower, afraid Naruto had burned it down in her brief absence. Being held by Sasuke was…pleasant. Even when her many responsibilities weighed on her mind.

Absently she lifted a glowing green hand to his chest, healing the marks her nails had left. Sasuke held still while she worked then moved her hand to her neck. “You should heal that since you’re so concerned about the ANBU. I don’t want to be accused of hurting the Hokage.” In the darkness of the room, she couldn’t quite tell if he was smirking or not. Sakura smacked his chest, just to be safe. 

She needed to get up, find her robes, and get back to her office. But right now? She had an Uchiha to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> There, I wrote a happier one, with my all time most favorite thing ever: Hokage Sakura. And this one had implied sexy times, even! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) There might be a follow up to this one next.


End file.
